Love you to death
by devilfancy1
Summary: A Harry is a vampire and addicted to pureblood fic. Will Draco submit? Anal,Angst,AU/AR,Language,Lemon,MaleDom,N/C,Oral,Rim,VS,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from I do not make any money from the writing of this storyTitle: Love you to death Author: devilfancy Pairing: Draco/Harry Rating: NC-17 "Warning(s): vampire, blood,m/m sex, violence,non-con Disclaimer:All characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
>Summary: Its Harry's turn to play big bad bloodsucker.<p>

That night the vampire woke up ravenous; the hunger burning low in his belly. Opening his emerald eyes he saw that the sun had set leaving a trail of gold to mark its passing.

The last rays were gone now. It was just him and the night air and thoughts of satisfying the ever increasing hunger in his belly. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew exactly what he wanted. And he knew just where to get it tonight with Hogwarts on summer break.

With a sharp crack he apparated straight into Draco Malfoy s bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

Harry Potter smiled arrogantly, the manors wards were keyed only to allow entrance to those with Malfoy blood but after the last few months of clandestinely invading Draco s dreams and feeding at school he had more than enough Malfoy blood in him to fool the wards.

Draco stretched and mumbled in his sleep, dreaming peacefully.

Cant have that, now can we?

From across the room, a familiar figure watched, brilliant green eyes raking over the sleeping boy with an unseen heat.

Draco was naked except for the silk sheet twisted around his legs.

Reaching the boy s side, Harry ran his fingertips lightly over the young heirs lips, up to the strong line of his cheekbone. He had to taste him. Harry s blood lust stirred deep inside him. He knew he could not resist the temptation much longer.

The world expected certain things from you when your name was Harry James Potter.

Bravery, honesty, honor and above all else an unspoiled innocence. Harry worked hard not to disappoint and so far he had managed to keep up the facade in school and in public despite the fact that even before he was a vampire, he had been most excruciatingly human.

But here, where no eyes could see, here he could be weak. He could bend to the temptation that brought him to his knees, and touch this beautiful, infuriating boy that had been a part of his life for the last few years. Tonight he intended to be more than just a dream to Draco, and tonight he also fully intended to take more than just blood from his nemesis.

Potter? Draco murmured sleepily, husky voice barely a whisper.

The fogged question, in a sleep slurred voice caused the darker boy before him to jerk a bit straighter, his body stiffening to keep his control about him. It amazed him how much he was affected by that sound, a hungry needful sliver imbedded itself into his soul and he could not have left the room now even if it meant his destruction to stay.

This was it - the moment of no return.

Malfoy s eyes went wide as he realized the boy standing by his bed was not a dream. He sat up clutching his sheets to him as his cheeks flushed with anger and something else he would rather not think about.

What are you doing here Potter? Draco demanded snidely, You cant be here! Get out!

"I can do anything I want, for as long as I want, any time that I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me Malfoy." Harry smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine.

Draco was quaking with shock and rage. Harry could smell the anger rolling off him like a fog.

Get out NOW Potter, the blond brat hissed as he reached for his wand on his bedside table, get out or ill hex your bollocks off!

Draco wasn't sure if he liked the hungry gleam in Harry's eyes. Or if he liked it a little too much.

You should know better than to be here Potter! He spat, pointing his wand.

"You re the one who should know better Malfoy, and soon you will." Harry saw him flinch at his words. He heard Draco s blood pumping through his veins more rapidly. He was petrified, and Harry was delighted.

The vampire moved so quickly the blond never stood a chance as he knocked Draco s wand from his hand and grasped him around his neck. Draco s breathing was raspy, ragged in its rhythm and much louder. He threw a hand up to claw at the arm that was pinning him to the bed by his throat.

"Draco, you really should know better than to threaten me by now." Harry purred silkily.

The glint in Harry's eye must have warned him of what to expect as Draco feebly tried to call out. Potter squeezed his throat, softly, at just the right places and pressed harder.

Draco was sweating, breathing hard and writhing on the bed when Harry moved between his legs. He gave one last strangled cry out into the night before closing his eyes in surrender.

Harry s clothes came off in a flash and he was on him, holding Draco's hands above his head, grinding his cock into his thigh.

The demon covered his victims mouth with his own, stealing his cries, his tongue surging in to take possession. He nibbled at Draco's bottom lip, pressing with his fangs just hard enough to scratch the surface. Harry groaned aloud as a tiny sweet trickle of blood snaked into his mouth.

Tears streaking down his cheeks, his screams muffled by Harry's brutal kiss, Draco submerged under the molten flow of desire and was consumed.

Harry nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent deeply. "I can smell your fear and your desire." Draco let his head fall back against his pillow. The length of Harry s cock chafed against his thigh as his lips found his ear, his neck. The wet tip of his tongue fucked the sensitive skin near Draco s jugular, and it was a damned erotic sensation.

You want me, Draco. It was'nt a question, merely a statement of fact.

Draco shuddered with the exquisite torment and moaned loudly.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it."

"Hurt me." Draco softly whispered. If he had been human Harry never would have heard him, but since he was a vampire, he was able to hear him perfectly.

As the Slytherin prince watched, Harry slithered down his body and bent his head, tongue darting out to lick along the femoral artery of his inner thigh. It was one of his favorite places to feed. His mouth was cool and the contrast to Draco s heated skin sent shivers of excitement through his lower body. Harry s cock, already hard with anticipation, pulsed strongly against his belly.

He let his tongue flick back and forth over the raised, faint blueness of the succulent vein.

With Harry s face still pressed against the blonds groin, his lips parted and he punctured the smooth skin. Draco cried out and arched his back off the bed. The bite was sharp and piercing; white-hot heat roared up his thigh bleeding into his groin and setting his cock aflame. The pain was intense; his hands gripped at the messy brunet curls as he strained to pull away from his attacker.

Guttural, wordless moans escaped Harry as his fangs slipped into Draco. It had seemed like forever, that moment between longing and feeling his chosen one s soft, fragile flesh part beneath his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat from the wound and slid his tongue along the skin.

Harry felt Draco struggling beneath him as he continued to feed. His eyes closed as the hot, thick liquid filled his mouth before sliding down his throat. The purebloods taste was like wine, addictive and oh so sweet. After a minute he released him, licking the last of the blood from the tiny punctures. Harry sat up, and watched as the red rivulet trickled down Draco s thigh. He slowly licked the trail of blood, leading to his sensitive balls.

The stab marks were already beginning to heal.

Harry knew Draco was hard, throbbing and he reached with one hand and started stroking him. The pleasure, after the pain, was extreme and the blond fought against coming. Harry gave his cock a slow hard pull, then swiped his thumb across the very tip.

Ready for me Malfoy? He inquired mockingly. As if it really mattered.

Harry's smile broadened, showing his long fangs. "Ah, I see that you are." He traced his fingers down Draco's belly to cup his crotch in a cool palm. He squeezed. Heat and lust rocketed up the blonds spine and detonated in the back of his skull. He arched up hard against Harry's hand, and shouted. "Oh, fuck!"

Tiny bolts of razor sharp bliss streaked straight down to his core as Harry s lips pressed to the leaking tip of his cock. Tension coiled tight in his belly and a wet throb struck him. A soft whine escaped his lips.

Draco winced then shuddered as he felt Harry's fangs scrape against the sides of his cock, making it twitch and harden even more. The fiend took all of him down his throat and began to move back and forth, sliding his tongue along the shaft with every movement. Reaching his hand up to join his mouth he began to pump Draco s aching cock in a blur, literally fucking him with his lips. Draco yelped and started pouring into his mouth, shooting his cum deep to the back of his throat.

His fingers snarled in the vampire's ebony hair, forcing Harry's nose deep into curly blond pubic hair as he pumped his cock harder and faster between the soft lips of his kneeling assailant. Harry managed to worm his own fingers between Draco s legs and grope his big, heavy balls as he sucked and licked the fiercely thrusting shaft in his mouth, swallowing every drop before pulling away.

Harry spread his legs indecently wider and ogled his prize. Draco's naked body was amazing. All tight and hard and white; except for the long hard piece of flesh still jutting out between his legs that was a deep rose color. The chiseled planes of his face were repeated in his torso and the finely cut muscles beneath the skin.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to surrender under the touch of his demon lover.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered through swollen bitten lips, shivering as he licked at his own blood. "Fuck my arse Potter."

Almost tenderly, Harry caressed the silvery curls near his nape, brushing them away from his ear. "Roll over."

Draco hesitated for just a moment, his eyes darting around the room as one last minuscule splinter of self preservation made him look for escape. It was as though Harry could read his mind.

If you try to get away there will be HELL to pay! Do I make myself clear?" the devil Gryffindor roared.

No please! Draco stammered, "I wont.

The vampire chuckled darkly at the boys obvious fear. Get on your knees Malfoy.

Harry growled as he pounced back on the bed by his feet, knelt down and bit his arse cheek, making Draco cry out from the sudden pain.

"Spread your legs Malfoy, its time you knew your Master." The demon rumbled, threat and a bit of smoldering rage back in his voice.

Shivering madly Draco did as he was ordered.

Harry s tongue, thinning slimmer than a serpents; drove into his arsehole through the puckered opening into hot inner tissues. Draco cried out and tried to move, to buck him off but to no avail. Harry's claws dug into his hips to hold him as he tongue fucked the Slytherin mercilessly, until he was little more than a trembling lump of goo.

After releasing him, Harry stood tall between the wizard s spread legs, feeling him quake slightly. Experimentally he ran his hands down Draco s back and buttocks, enjoying the feel of his frightened quivering.

The blood lust was rising faster than he could control it as the scent of Draco s sumptuous blood filled his nostrils. Harry bent his head and ground his cock into the small of his back as he savagely bit into his neck.

Draco whimpered loudly and pushed back against his attacker even as his body writhed in agony.

"Begging to be punished, aren t you Malfoy? Are you going to scream when I take you?" Harry teased.

"Probably." Draco admitted breathlessly, though so far his cries had not been so much from pain as need.

"Lift your arse."

Draco groaned as Harry s fingertips brushed over the puckered flesh there and then delicately pushed inside. He only stretched him for a few short moments. The vampires craving was too strong and he had waited too long.

He felt Harry position himself behind him and then the first probing touch of cock against his arse. Draco whimpered, hips moving now in fear, and mewling before his master; who he knew would take him no matter what he did now.

Without warning Harry breached the shaking blond boy, forcing the head of his cock past the resisting ring of muscles, hissing as he buried half his throbbing flesh in the tight heat. Harry growled to him as his thick cock head entered Malfoy's arse.

The vampire struggled to tame his inner demon and the fierce need to drive himself brutally inside as he waited for his lover to open to him.

Draco tried desperately to force himself to relax as he felt the length of Harry stretching him to the point of torture. Inch by slow inch, the vampire continued to push. Every time he thought he couldn t take anymore, Harry would force another inch inside. Draco grabbed the sheets, he knew Harry was going to hurt him. He had asked him to, and Harry always kept his promises.

Please. I ah . I can t Draco cried out, lost between the pleasure and the pain.

You can. Harry barked, roughly continuing to push inside, You can and you will Malfoy ... You have no choice.

Harry suspected quite rightly that Draco got off on the pain, and he was loving every second of giving it to him. With out any other lubrication or warning the brunet vampire shoved his hard meaty cock all the way in to the hilt. Draco screamed out in distress but he received no mercy, Harry cruelly jabbed away at his hurting arsehole.

"You'll love it Malfo." Harry grunted in his ear. "All good whore's do."

Draco s mind swam with disbelief, how had he come to this? Harry Bloody Potter viciously penetrating his anus, taking him as if it were his due. His body was jerking loosely, like a doll's body, to Harry's frantic movements inside him.

Draco felt the brush of Harry s pubic hair against his arse cheeks. He was completely inside, so deep inside. And Harry was right; Draco was enthralled with this new feeling. So full, so stretched. Once he got past the pain, the pleasure was well worth it. Their balls touched, almost caressing each other, tenderness beneath the violence.

Harry bent down and grabbed Draco s cock in his hand and began pumping away furiously as he fucked him harder and harder.

The combined sensations of Harry s hard cock driving inside him, and his cool hand stroking him; drove Draco barmy. His hands fisted, grabbing the sheets in a death-grip. He pumped his hips back at the vampire s, forcing him to drive faster and deeper inside him.

Harder, Potter, please, faster, now, oh god, harder now!

Harry complied and began fucking him faster and harder, grunting as their bodies made contact with each down stroke. Draco could feel him deep inside; leaning closer to him, his lips finding his neck and Harry sucked on it, his hips thrusting down onto him. Harry whispered, Mmm like that lover?

Yes! Draco hissed, Harder!

You want more slut?" Harry began riding him as hard as he possibly could.

Draco swore, his face flushing with shame even as he hissed again, Yes! His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth gaped wide open as Potter slammed inhumanly hard into his prostate.

Harry stirred his hips faster and looked down at his scrumptious prey one last time; and then a wicked smile came to his face as he opened his mouth. His fangs sank into Draco s neck one final time and all he could hear was the sound of a frenetically beating heart mixed with a delicious scream...

Draco cried out as fangs sank deeper. He tried to pull away but it was no use.

"Go ahead and fight me. I like it when you fight me Malfoy." The vampire hissed.

Harry laughed as his huge cock hammered in and out of Draco, harder and faster as the sucking at his throat became more greedy.

The vampire jerked out of him and swiftly twisted Draco onto his back, and lifted his legs before ramming viciously back into him.

Panting for breath, Draco looked up into Harry's fierce green stare and was unable to look away. Power He was looking at raw naked power. He shuddered, right on the trembling edge of release as Harry bit into his own wrist and pressed it to his open mouth before returning to feed at his neck.

Draco felt the heat of vampire blood seeping into his veins. The combination of Harry's sweet blood filling his mouth, the fangs in his throat suckling and the huge cock in his arse was too much for him. It was forbidden and wicked and he absolutely loved it. Draco screamed bloody murder as he came.

His orgasm raged and subsided, then raged again as the vampire continued to drive deep inside his sore body.

Harry tried, later he would think back and wonder how he had held out, but he tried to, and yet, the moment he caught Draco s lust filled silver gaze, he knew there was no holding back any longer. His hips thrust and thrust into him, Harry's eyes closed tight and his nails sank into the blonds firm hips, gripping tightly as he lost every vestige of control.

Harry bucked against his body in fluid motions while his mouth remained attached to his throat like a baby to its mother's teat, he felt Draco convulsing around him and he knew without a doubt; they were both lost.

His climax came with bruising force as he held the blonds trembling body in place beneath him, ferociously pumping his seed into his lover. HIS.

You belong to me Malfoy... tonight and forever." Harry rasped, as he emptied himself inside the shaking boy.

They lay there panting afterwards. Both too drained to move for a few moments.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, stroking his face gently.

The blond moaned plaintively, his eyelids fluttering closed.

By the time Draco found the strength to open his eyes again, Harry was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry Potter stood alone on platform nine and and cursed himself and everything he could think of around him soundly. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have deceived himself so completely as to think that he really had control?

It wasn't as though they hadn't warned him. They most definitely had.

From almost the very moment that members of the order had burst in on a group of Voldermort's vampire minions to rescue the boy who lived, only to discover that he was now the boy who died yet lived again; they had told him exactly what he needed to know to survive and warned him that he should never, under any circumstances, ever tell anyone of his condition or feed from a pure blood wizard.

But of course, he was Harry Bloody Potter, so did anyone really expect that he would listen?

Not that he hadn't tried. Harry always tried to follow the rules. Until they became inconvenient or he decided he knew better that is.

Snape had certainly done all he could to help, faithfully brewing the draught of crimson liqueur that Harry needed to keep from losing his mind and deteriorating into a blood frenzy. The potion also allowed Harry to wander around in daylight without bursting into flames. Extremely helpful that. Snape, being born a half vampire himself, had been surprisingly understanding and supportive of Harry s new condition, and even he had gone to the trouble of warning the boy not to feed from a pureblood.

No, it wasn't ignorance nor physical need that had pushed Harry over the brink and caused him to disobey the one rule that had been set in stone for him by the order and Dumbledore.

It was rage, pure and simple. Blood lust he had learned to deal with, his temper though, still got the better of him.

Harry gnashed his teeth together, feeling his fangs begin to ache as he became more angry.

The fact that it was rage that had brought him to his knees where his dependence on blood could not was a source of shame to him even now.

Not that it was entirely his own fault, Harry told himself as he watched the Hogwarts express come to a stuttering halt in front of the platform with a huge billow of steam.

No, at the very least Malfoy was partly responsible, for Draco bloody Malfoy, his royal highness, Prince of Slytherin and all around annoying prat had been the one to push Harry over the edge.

Not that that was any huge shock. It was always Malfoy wasn t it?

Harry had managed to endure months of taunting from Draco even after the change without losing his cool during the last school semester. As usual though, Malfoy wasn't satisfied with just tormenting Harry and it had been when he had come upon Hermione standing stunned in the halls with tears rolling down her cheeks once again because of Malfoy's vicious tongue that Harry had decided that the boy was going to pay.

Although Harry hadn't known it, that moment had sealed both their fates.

Using his invisibility cloak Harry had had little trouble sneaking into the Slytherin common room. Then it was just a matter of slipping in behind Draco as he entered his private room and waiting until the blond slid underneath his covers and innocently went to sleep.

Dropping his cloak to the floor Harry had advanced on the slumbering boy with a predatory grin. Gently he used his new vampiric powers to push his way into Draco's dreams and influence his mind to stay asleep while he moved into a crouch over him.

Pulling down the covers Draco had clutched to his chest Harry allowed his fangs to distend and his tongue came out to lick at suddenly very dry lips. He had to admit, Malfoy looked good like this.

The Slytherin was bare chested and slept in only pajama bottoms. For a moment Harry allowed himself the luxury of studying his enemies helpless form. Malfoy's hair was loose and soft on his pillow and Harry decided that he liked it much better that way. Draco's pale skin looked alabaster in the moon light and Harry found himself reaching out to touch the flat stomach before he could stop himself. Malfoy's skin was cool and soft and Harry suddenly had a burning desire to taste it.

With one fingertip he followed the trail of blond fuzz from Draco's navel down to the top of his sleep pants. The hunger was building relentlessly in him and Harry grabbed at the waist band and yanked them down quite roughly.

Draco moaned in his sleep but thanks to his vampire sleep spell, didn't awaken.

Harry felt his mouth water as he gazed down at the soft blond fur surrounding the Slytherin's bollocks and his soft, resting cock.

What the fuck? Harry thought in surprise. So much in surprise in fact that he almost abandoned his mission and fled right then. Almost.

Harry shook his head to clear it. It was just blood lust he was feeling. It had to be.

Slowly he pulled the bottoms the rest of the way down Malfoy's long legs.

Enough of this dilly dallying, he hadn't come here to ogle Malfoy. No, he had come here for revenge and he intended to have it.

Settling himself between Malfoy's thighs Harry searched out and found the artery he was looking for, his tongue swiped over the tender vein a few times to numb the bite, then with a feeling of self righteous satisfaction Harry sank his fangs into the sweet flesh.

The very second the first hot drop hit his tongue Harry knew that he had made a tremendous mistake. Malfoy's blood hit his system like pure heroin.

Harry gave a strangled cry and tried to tear his mouth away from the seeping wound, but it was too late. He no longer had any control over the situation and instead of pulling away, he heard himself growling as he tore a larger portion of Draco's thigh out with his teeth and latched his mouth onto the gash like he was starving.

Vaguely he was aware of a frightened whimper spilling from the Slytherin's mouth. Apparently Draco's dreams had just turned ugly.

Harry fought himself fiercely but it did little good as he gorged on the blood of his rival, swallowing the delicious salty fluid in great shuddering gulps. By the time he was able to restrain himself enough to rip his mouth free of the other boy, his belly was distended almost painfully and Draco was nearly drained to the point of death.

Harry stared in horror at what he had done. He wouldn't have thought it possible for Draco to be any paler, but now the boys face contained not even a speck of color. Malfoy lay limp like a broken doll upon the scarlet stained sheets, barely breathing. The gaping wound in his leg still oozing his life's blood as Harry sat frozen in place.

This was not what he had wanted! Revenge yes, but he had never intended to kill the boy! Draco groaned and Harry snapped out of his stupor. Desperately he used his fangs to slash open the veins in his own wrist and then pressed the shaking appendage to Draco s white bloodless lips.

For a moment nothing happened as the vampire s blood dripped slowly into his enemies mouth. Harry found himself praying, please please please!

Abruptly Draco s eyes fluttered open. A low whine came from Malfoy's throat and then he was grabbing at Harry s arm and suckling greedily at the source of the warm blood flooding his mouth.

Harry allowed him to feed long enough to be sure the Slytherin would survive then yanked his wrist free from Malfoy's clutching fingers. Draco yowled and immediately tried to follow, but Harry held him down until he finally stopped struggling.

Harry found himself gazing down into confused gray eyes as Draco licked at his own blood smeared lips and stared back up at him. "What the fuck have you done to me Potter?" The Slytherin choked out.

Harry immediately forced his way back into the blond head and put his rival back to sleep. Using his wand he spelled everything clean and noticed to his relief that his vampire blood had already worked to heal the gaping wound in Draco s leg.

He pulled up the boys pajama bottoms and obliviated the blond before he truly felt safe enough to leave.

Harry pulled on his cloak and then ran as fast and as far away from the Slytherin as he could get, not stopping until he finally collapsed panting in the Gryffindor common room. Luckily for him it was deserted at that time of night so there were no uncomfortable questions to answer.

Over and over he swore to himself that he would never touch his rival again, no matter how angry he might be.

Of course he was lying to himself, though it wasn't anger that drove him to the Prince of Slytherin again and again. It was hunger and need that made him stumble to the dungeons like a man possessed to press his trembling lips to his enemies flesh and repeatedly glut himself, though after that first time he did have a little more control and never drained the Slytherin to such dangerous levels.

Over the course of the school year Harry had fed from the other boy dozens of times, and by the summer break he could no longer delude himself that it was only blood lust that he felt when he cast his eyes upon Malfoy's pale flesh.

Finally Harry could deny himself no longer and when he had apparated directly into Draco s bedroom at Malfoy Manor he was determined to take everything he wanted from his rival and consequences be damned.

Nothing had ever been sweeter that having Draco Malfoy's blood trickling down his throat while he mercilessly rutted between the Slytherin's buttocks. Once again Harry had lost control to his lust, and once again he had found himself feeding his own blood to his beautiful enemy.

Afterwards Harry had fled the scene leaving a stunned and thoroughly debauched Draco behind. He hadn't even had the presence of mind to obliviate his rival before leaving.

Harry was well aware of the fact that he only needed to share his blood with Malfoy once more to turn the boy.

Despite what popular cinema portrayed no one becomes a vampire from one bite, or even from a hundred bites unless the vampire shares blood with the victim at least three times. Unfortunately for Harry he had let his hunger get the better of him twice already and he knew how close he was to making Draco one of the undead.

That was the last thing he wanted. At least that s what he kept telling himself.

That knowledge hadn't been enough to stop him from trying to attack Malfoy again though. No, he had indeed tried. He just hadn't counted on the fact that Malfoy, being a pureblood, had access to bits of information that most wizards wouldn't. When Harry had once again forced his way through the wards of Malfoy Manor and into Draco s bedroom he had been greeted not by useless garlic or ineffective religious icons. No, instead he had been assailed by the pungent, choking scent of hundreds of white roses that were strewn everywhere in the room.

Gasping for breathe Harry had fallen to his knees, clawing at his throat as the cloying perfume of the flowers further invaded his already burning lungs. In only seconds he had been so weak that it was all he could manage just to apparate back out again with his tail tucked firmly between his legs.

Harry had spent the rest of his break in an agony of need. Not only was he denied the blood that had become such a feverish addiction for him, but now he also craved the Slytherin's body with a near painful desire.

All in all it had been one of his more frustrating holidays, but he didn't dare to try breaking into the manor again. He decided he would just have to wait and catch Draco later when they returned to Hogwarts, and in the meantime he would have to make due with the blood potion.

It was a poor substitute. Harry was ravenously hungry and horny as hell, but he was also wary. He didn't want to have any more nasty surprises from Draco. Especially not when he was dealing with a Malfoy that was fully aware of what he was and what he had done. Draco was more dangerous now than he had ever been before.

Harry heard someone calling his name and looked up to find a smiling Ron and Hermione heading toward him on the platform, dragging their trunks behind them. Grabbing his own trunk by the handle he pulled it behind him and met them halfway, grinning as he got a hard slap on the back from Ron and a big hug from Hermione. It really was good to see his friends again. He had missed them.

Harry was still chatting and laughing with his friends when he noticed the long black Malfoy limousine silently gliding into the station.

Draco had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

::::::::::::::

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall of Hogwarts between his two best friends, surrounded by his housemates and under the scrutiny of several professors not to mention Albus Dumbledore himself and it was still all he could do to keep from launching himself over the table, sprinting across the room and assaulting Draco Malfoy in more ways than one.

His need for the Prince of Slytherin was slowly driving him insane.

Harry had had to restrain himself to keep from attacking Malfoy in front of dozens of witnesses from the moment the blond had first stepped out of his limo and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Luckily on the train Malfoy had been surrounded by his fellow Slytherin's and ensconced in his own compartment where Harry couldn't see him. It was so much easier to control himself when Malfoy wasn't in his sight.

He could see him now though, and the view was making Harry's mouth water.

Malfoy's skin was so pale it was practically translucent. Harry could actually see the juicy blue veins pulsing just beneath the surface. His stomach clenched as he fought to rein in his hunger.

Ron was trying to tell him something but he really wasn't focusing on his friend. Pansy Parkinson leaned over to speak to Draco, placing her hand on his arm as she leaned in much too close to him. Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, spraying it everywhere. He heard himself growl. No one was allowed to touch what belonged to him!

He shook his head and desperately tried to ignore the Slytherin by paying attention to what was going on at his own table but he was failing miserably. He tried to eat but it all tasted like dust in his mouth. Malfoy was looking at him now and Harry silently prayed to the Gods for strength.

Apparently no one was listening. Harry's fangs weren't the only thing that he was longing to sink into Draco. His cock was hard as a rock and aching just from being in the same room with the boy.

Harry thought if he didn't get what he needed soon, he might actually go mad. He managed to smile as he finally glanced up and allowed his eyes to meet Malfoy's. Dumbledore had announced earlier that Draco was a prefect for Slytherin this year. That meant patrolling the dungeons at night. How nice.

From his place at Slytherin's table, Draco Malfoy watched the boy who lived with a mystified expression.  
>He had been so positive after the attack that it had been Potter, but now….<br>Watching Harry as he talked with his friends and laughed at their stupid jokes, as he pushed those hideous glasses up his nose and stuffed his face with pie, Draco wasn't nearly as sure.

Pansy leaned over to whisper that she would meet him later to discuss prefect duties and Draco nodded without really paying attention.

Harry snorted at something Weasley had said and spit pumpkin juice all over. Draco's eyes narrowed as he studied the Gryffindor Golden boy. How could it be?

How could this speccy git of a stupid idiot be the same powerful being that had so effortlessly walked through the near impenetrable wards surrounding Malfoy Manor, and not only stolen his blood but taken him like a common whore in his own bed?

It didn't seem possible.

Potter must have felt Draco's eyes on him because he lifted his head, and for the first time since they were back, confused storm gray eyes met a chilling emerald green gaze across the great hall and Harry smiled at him.

Draco felt a shiver race up his spine.

Suddenly, it didn't seem quite so impossible either.

Draco Malfoy finally managed to extract himself from the clinging presence of Pansy Parkinson and fairly stumbled to his own room in the Slytherin dungeons. As far as he could see that was one of the only real benefits to being a prefect. You no longer had to share a dorm with a bunch of slobs.

Draco looked around him and sighed. Not that it made much difference at the moment. He hadn't had time to unpack anything yet and the room was a wreck.

It had been a long, stressful day but Draco knew he couldn't just fall into bed. He walked over to his trunk and lifted the lid. There were some things he absolutely had to do before he went to sleep.

He pulled a beautifully carved rosewood box from the trunk and reverently carried it to his bed where he sat it down and opened it. Reaching inside Draco first pulled out the dried bunches of purple flowers that he then placed around every door and window leading into his room. The wolfbane was just an extra precaution but having it there made him feel more secure.

Returning to the box Draco picked out the white rose petals that his mother had allowed him to take from her garden. Liberally he sprinkled them all the way around his room. Next he took the thorny vines they had grown on and twined them around all four post of his bed.

He smiled grimly as he surveyed the room. It was probably a really good thing he had no roommate this year. They would have thought him insane.

Lastly he took from the box a black onyx amulet with peculiar markings that dangled from a gold chain and slipped it around his neck.

Finally, he felt safe enough to close his eyes. Grateful, he collapsed onto his mattress and was asleep in seconds.

Harry Potter had been prowling the deserted halls of Hogwarts like a caged beast for hours. He couldn't sleep. His hunger was driving him to seek out Malfoy and feed but Harry knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that following Draco into the snakes den would be a mistake.

The memory of nearly asphyxiating when he barged into Draco's room at the manor was still fresh in his mind and Harry had no desire for a repeat performance. It would be much better to wait and catch Malfoy out tomorrow night when he was on patrol. That's what he kept telling himself repeatedly. So far it wasn't doing much good though.

Logically, Harry knew that waiting was the thing to do. Unfortunately, at the moment his mind was having to take a back seat to his dick and the thirst raging throughout his body. Neither of which showed any patience, and so Harry prowled restlessly through the castle instead of sleeping.

Finally he found himself atop the astronomy tower standing in the moonlight. It really is beautiful up here at night, he thought wistfully. The stars were gorgeous in the cloudless sky.

Leaning back against one of the tower walls Harry took a deep breath as his mind strayed once again to Draco. His rival. His obsession. His lover?

God knows he wanted him. Harry unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside to stroke himself as he allowed his mind to wander back to the night he finally took what he needed.

He groaned and his eyes closed as images began to inundate his imagination. Harry pumped his fist and remembered.

("Potter?" Draco murmured sleepily, husky voice barely a whisper. )

Gods Draco had been beautiful lying there!

("I can smell your fear…and your desire. You want me, Draco.")

And the taste of him!

(Harry groaned aloud as a tiny sweet trickle of blood snaked into his mouth.)

Harry was breathing harshly, ass spanking the wall as other memories came alive in his mind.

("Hurt me." Draco softly whispered.)

Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with his own blood as his fangs tore into his bottom lip.

("Fuck me," Draco whispered through swollen bitten lips, shivering as he licked at his own blood. "Fuck my arse Potter.")

It was too much!

("Begging to be punished, aren't you Draco? Are you going to scream when I take you?")

Too much!

("Spread your legs Malfoy, its time you knew your Master.")

Harry's balls tightened and then he was throwing his head back and howling as his seed spilled into his clenching fist.

Panting harshly, Harry Potter slowly straightened and whispered a cleaning spell.

"Until tomorrow night Draco..."

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons a dreaming Draco Malfoy murmured "Harry." in his sleep as he unconsciously spread his legs for his master.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

::::::::::::::

The moon hung full and bright orange tinted with red over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A lone Slytherin prefect stood gazing up at it from the top of the astronomy tower. Draco Malfoy thought; a blood moon, and shuddered. It was his first night patrolling the halls as a prefect and so far it had been a pretty uneventful evening. If you didn't count the fact that Draco found himself jumping at every slight creak the old castle had to offer that is.

Nervously he clutched at the small gold and onyx amulet he wore round his neck as he turned and walked back down the stairs from the tower.

You're just being paranoid, he assured himself. Whoever or whatever had attacked him in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor couldn't possibly follow him to Hogwarts. Unless… it really had been Harry Potter.

Draco scoffed, but he didn't release his hold on the amulet. Potter was the epitome of wholesome, goody two shoe Gryffindor heroism. The very thought that Harry perfect Potter was a blood sucking creature of the night was ludicrous. Still….

It was nearly ten o'clock, close enough to his patrol being over for Draco to get away with leaving a little early. He walked down the narrow hallway leading to the prefects bathroom still lost in thoughts of Harry and vampires.

Draco turned the corner into another corridor where the moon poured its crimson light through a small window and froze as he was suddenly assailed with a vivid memory of the night of the attack.

Harry Potter's steel grip on his throat, choking. Cold verdant eyes sweeping over his helpless body with bald faced lust as a red tongue flicked across razor sharp fangs. Looking into those eyes and knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was looking at pure unadulterated hunger that even death could not deny.

("You belong to me Malfoy….. tonight and forever.")

Those eyes had seemed to almost physically assault everywhere they touched. It wasn't a feeling that Draco was likely to forget anytime soon. With a shiver of dread he realized, it was a feeling he was experiencing again right now!

Jolting out of his revelry, Draco found himself almost running the last few feet to the prefects bathroom.  
>The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he stuttered out the password. Heart pounding in his throat, he paused for just a moment in the doorway to glance behind him. The corridor was empty. Despite all evidence to the contrary however, Draco still felt as though he was being watched.<p>

Unbidden a quotation came to his mind, "The wicked doth flee when no man pursueth: but the righteous are bold as a lion."

Disgusted with himself, he cursed under his breath. He was Draco Malfoy damn it! Whether snake or lion, he would not spend the rest of his life jumping at shadows and checking under his bed. He was the one that should inspire fear in Harry bloody Potter, not the other way around! Still, Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the dark passage and into the well lit bathroom.

A nice hot bath was just what he needed to relax and unwind.

Draco began to strip, still adrift in his own memory. This would never do. He had to get a grip on himself before he became so paranoid that he couldn't function.

Slipping down his boxers and stepping out of them, he neatly folded them to add to the pile of clothes in front of him. Naked except for the amulet, Draco turned and took two steps toward the bath.

A dark curly head peeked up at him over the rim of the tub.

Draco Malfoy let loose with a ear piercing shriek as it finally registered that he was not alone.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Love you to death (part 7 of vamp fic)::::

Harry James Potter was undeniably many things; most notably a hero, a Gryffindor, a wizard and as of late, a vampire. Some of these things most people knew about Harry, some of them he preferred to keep to himself for various reasons.

Also undeniable was the fact that there were many things that Harry was not, but that people naively assumed him to be. Patient would have had to be right at the head of that list, rapidly followed by forgiving and even tempered.

It wasn't so much that Harry tried to hide these flaws in character; as it was that people have a tendency to see what they want to see, and to his never ending frustration the world seemed determined to see Harry as the perfect little Gryffindor. Such is the life of a savior.

Harry was feeling anything but forgiving at the moment, and having suffered through his recent spate of forced abstinence, he was considerably less patient and even tempered than usual. Right now Harry wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of Draco Malfoy's throat while he used his cock to punish his rival for making him wait for what the "savior" had determined was rightfully his.

Still he tried to hold himself back, not for any morally righteous reason, but because Harry had just lately realized that he wanted more than just blood or sex from Draco Malfoy.

Harry very much wanted to keep Draco. It had been quite a stunning revelation for him.

The one thing that most people never even came close to guessing about Harry was just how lonely the "boy who lived" had been his whole life. Not even his closest friends understood the emptiness that had always existed in Harry. Now, as a vampire, he had an eternity of loneliness to look forward to.

Unless…

He had desperately hoped against hope that somehow tonight, he would be able to reach out to Draco and bring about some sort of understanding between them.

Not bloody likely. An image of Draco kissing Blaise Zabini flashed through his mind and Harry found himself snarling into Draco's face as he used the hand twisted in his hair to shake the arrogant, naked Slytherin until his teeth rattled.

Draco yelped as tears welled up in his eyes, and he slapped ineffectively at his assailant, begging Harry to stop.

Again, not bloody likely.

All of Harry's energy had been focused on capturing and subduing Draco, and now he was angry, jealous and one of his hands hurt like a motherfucker. As far as Harry was concerned Draco deserved every ounce of the pain that he would delight in giving him.

Abruptly, Harry gave a vicious yank forward on the fine blond strands. Without any warning Draco had no chance. He lost his footing and fell face first down on the hard tile floor, landing hard on his hands and knees.

"Whore." Harry hissed threateningly, looming over him, "you would deny your master but you would give yourself willingly to trash like Zabini?"

Draco tried to scramble away on his knees only to find himself caught by the hair once again as Harry jerked his head back, exposing his slender white neck. "You want to be treated like the dirty slut you are?" The envious beast demanded as it shook him roughly.

The violence in that gravely voice scared Draco shitless and turned him on beyond belief. "Please! No!" he begged, "Blaise is nothing! Please Potter!" Even as the protest fell from his lips the blond found himself pushing back against the straining erection now pressed insistently against his buttocks.

Harry hissed at him in parstletongue, animalistic desire coursing through his veins at the contact. "Are you so eagerly begging to be taken like a whore Malfoy?"

Of course, Draco couldn't understand the words but the tone was low and seductive, sending a shiver up his spine. His tear stained face was rudely jerked to the side, exposing his throat to the tongue and teeth of a highly pissed off vampire.

Draco stared up into the feral gaze of his captor, correctly reading the jealous rage that had settled onto Harry's face with a sort of detached horror. The world seemed to be dissolving around him until all that was left was the hunger and raw need clearly reflected in Harry Potter's avada tinted eyes.

"P-please Potter," Draco whimpered.

"You are mine." Harry declared possessively, just before two razor sharp fangs pierced Draco's jugular vein.

Harry moaned ecstatically as something wet, delicious and sinful flooded his greedy mouth. He suckled at the tender flesh with a ravenous hunger.

Draco gasped as red fluid trickled across his collar bone and down his chest. Slow rivulets of blood streamed between his nipples.

Harry laughed evilly as Draco wriggled back against him like the wanton little whore that he knew him to be. Harry felt the demon inside of him violently struggle for freedom; spurred on by the smell of fear mixed with the musky smell of arousal as Draco sobbed and fought valiantly to be let out from beneath him.

Harry greedily lapped at the tiny oozing wounds decorating Draco's throat as he tore his own zipper open, and ground down against the delectable warm body of his rival.

Eyes wide as an insatiable sex maniac frotted against his naked arse, Draco instinctively cried out in distress. "Master! Please Master!" Then froze, stunned, as the realization of what he had just said hit him squarely.

"Mine!" Harry vowed passionately, heat surging through him as Draco unthinkingly uttered the words that acknowledged his ownership.

With a jolt, Draco felt Harry enter him, thrusting hard until he was fully seated in the blonds tight channel.

Even still slick from the bath, the pain sliced through Draco like a blade. "Bastard!" He swore as he thrashed wildly.

"Now Draco," Harry purred dangerously, stilling as he allowed his prey time to adjust, "is that any way to speak to the person you are going to spend the rest of eternity with?"

Draco couldn't help the way his cock throbbed as the words reverberated in his head. Harry's blood-wet tongue forced past his lips. The vampire claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss, as the fiend once again began to ruthlessly take full possession of his body.

"Eternity Draco…" Harry murmured, thrusting deep. "Never alone again…. My heart yours, forever more."

Sharp claws dug into his hips as Draco felt the monster slam into his prostate. "Never to be afraid again Draco….. Can you imagine a life with no fear?"

The cock inside his arsehole seemed to be swelling impossibly larger. Draco trembled as the devil continued his temptation. "To never grow old… to never be sick… to never die…. Immortality."

Harry's breathe ghosted hot as an agile tongue traced the shell of his ear.

"Everything you've ever wanted Malfoy… and me." Harry whispered. "Yours for the taking. All you have to do is accept my blood tonight."

Draco felt Harry's hand wrap firmly around his cock. He pumped the throbbing shaft pausing to let his thumb tease the tiny slit where pre-cum was steadily leaking out. Harry felt the blond violently clinch around him, screaming his pleasure, sobbing frantically as he came.

An animalistic grunt burst forth from the vampire Gryffindor as Draco seized tight around the invading flesh.

"So good, Malfoy. So fucking good!" Harry panted. He redoubled his own efforts, lifting Malfoy clear off the floor to viciously thrust into him until finally, Harry couldn't hold back any longer and he also released, spilling thick, hot pulses of seed deep inside his chosen one.

After a moment, Harry reluctantly removed his cock from Draco to move them both until they were face to face, then leaned in and gave his obsession a fiery bit at his swollen mouth again, his tongue delicately tracing Draco's torn, ravaged lip then he unhurriedly licked away the tears that had been streaming down his face.

A shuddering sigh shook Draco. Inside and out Harry had branded him as his own. There was no longer any doubt in his mind as to who he belonged to but…. eternity?

Shadows seemed to dance across the room as Draco found himself staring into a pair of hypnotic green eyes while Harry used his fangs to tear open his own wrist.

"What will it be Malfoy?" The demon enticed, holding up its bleeding wrist so that Draco could see the delicious nectar seep out.

Draco was suddenly, amazingly sure of his response.

His fingers twined with Harry's as he gave his answer.

Harry Potter smiled wickedly as the first glittering bead of ruby red blood lazily dripped onto Draco Malfoy's tongue.

Fini


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

::::::::::::

Harry Potter stealthily crept ever closer to the blond head that just barely cleared the ring of the tub. Draco was about to pay for his extreme foolishness if the vampire Gryffindor had anything to say about it... and he would by krikey.

Kissing Blaise Zabini indeed! Draco was _his_ and it was high time Harry re-staked his claim on the haughty Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy lay back against the side of the tub with his eyes closed, sighing as he let the warm bath soak away the tension in his body. It had been a long time since he had been able to let his guard down enough to be as relaxed as he was now. It seemed that Harry bloody Potter haunted his every step at times.

God knows the annoying git haunted his mind often enough. Draco hadn't had a really peaceful moment since the attack at the manor. That sort of worry had eventually begun to wear at his consciousness, making him paranoid and irritable. Draco sighed again, he had to get a grip on his emotions.

Unfortunately for Draco, the grip, when it came, was not his, and it came not on his emotions but in the form of a steel fist grasping his hair as he was unceremoniously and quite excruciatingly hauled up and out of the tub.

Draco shrieked in surprise and pain as strong fingers twisted in his blond mane and he was then turned to face his attacker. Fury further whitened Draco's already pale features as gray eyes locked with furious green.

"Potter!" He spat.

"Hello Malfoy." Harry said, wicked intent flashing in those sinful green eyes . "Missed me?"

"Don't I always?" Draco bit out, fear and anger making him reckless. "You're not allowed here Potter. Get out!"

"Are you going to make me if I don't?" Harry said, looking pleased.

Adrenaline shot through Draco. "Yes!" He lashed out at Potter's smug face, hitting him square on the jaw and then he was frantically struggling, kicking and punching as Harry just stood there appearing amused.

Harry decided just to wait him out. Holding Draco firmly as the infuriated blond slowly wore himself out with his efforts.

Finally, panting and exhausted, Draco ceased his fight. "What do you want Potter?" he said miserably.

"Draco…. Draco." Harry smirked, raking the blond boys wet, naked body with a brutally hot leer. "I think you know what I want."

Draco felt that gaze like a perverted caress, skittering over his exposed skin and setting every nerve ending he had on fire. Draco's breathe caught in his throat as he fancied he could see murder flickering in those verdant eyes. "Have you come to kill me then Potter?" He whispered.

Harry threw his head back and laughed at him. "Trust me when I tell you this Malfoy," he chuckled darkly, "if I wanted you dead you would have been dead a dozen times over by now."

The mocking laughter was still ringing in Draco's ear. "W-what then Potter?"

"You at my mercy." Harry said, practically fucking purring in his ear. "On your knees taking everything I want to give you and hearing the oh so sweet sound of Draco Malfoy begging me for more. That's what I want Malfoy." Harry smiled sadistically. "That's what I intend to have."

"W-why me?" Draco gulped, "You h-hate me…y- you always have…"

Harry chewed his bottom lip and looked as though he were actually searching for an answer. "Maybe that's why Malfoy." he said after a moment. " I know my feelings for you are genuine. Hell, you're one of the few people that can make me feel anything at all."

Confused storm gray eyes regarded him warily. "Don't you see Draco?" Harry sighed, "I've had many cases of love that turned out to be just infatuation; but this hate I feel for you is the real thing. Its alive."

Draco stared at Harry, gob smacked. In a way that almost made a sort of twisted sense.

One long finger almost gently stroked Draco's cheek. "I don't feel dead inside when I'm with you." Harry murmured.

Draco was trembling with fear under Harry's hungry gaze. "I don't want this Potter." he whimpered.

"I know." Harry nodded as his eyes came to rest on the black stone dangling from a chain at Draco's throat. "Not that it matters….."

He moved in closer to get a better look at the amulet. "What does it do Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

Draco lifted his chin defiantly, he had forgotten he was wearing the cursed stone. "What it does Potter," he sneered, suddenly feeling more confident as he remembered he still had some powerful protection. "is make my blood poison to you."

Harry's eyes flicked back up. "Oh, I know it cant kill you," Draco smirked, "but it can make you suffer enough to wish you were truly dead. I am the only one that can remove it. Not even magic can call it away from me and if you touch it you will suffer!"

"Is that so?" Harry drawled.

"Yes its so!" Draco snarled arrogantly, "Now release me you utter pr…"

Harry seized the black stone and stiffened as the curse hit him. Malfoy hadn't been making idle threats.

As soon as Harry touched the amulet a sensation much like a strong "Crucio" hit him square in the gut.  
>White hot agony shot through his entire body. A weaker wizard or a less determined vampire would have backed off immediately, however, Harry was not "the boy who lived" for nothing. Gritting his teeth and refusing to let go, he firmly latched onto the offending jewelry and yanked with all his might, ripping it free and sending it skittering along the floor.<p>

Draco stared, wide eyed and disbelieving, as his last hope went careening across the tiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from I do not make any money from the writing of this storyTitle: Love you to death Author: devilfancy Pairing: Draco/Harry Rating: NC-17 "Warning(s): vampire, blood,m/m sex, violence,non-con Disclaimer:All characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
>Summary: Its Harry's turn to play big bad bloodsucker.<p>

That night the vampire woke up ravenous; the hunger burning low in his belly. Opening his emerald eyes he saw that the sun had set leaving a trail of gold to mark its passing.

The last rays were gone now. It was just him and the night air and thoughts of satisfying the ever increasing hunger in his belly. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew exactly what he wanted. And he knew just where to get it tonight with Hogwarts on summer break.

With a sharp crack he apparated straight into Draco Malfoy s bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

Harry Potter smiled arrogantly, the manors wards were keyed only to allow entrance to those with Malfoy blood but after the last few months of clandestinely invading Draco s dreams and feeding at school he had more than enough Malfoy blood in him to fool the wards.

Draco stretched and mumbled in his sleep, dreaming peacefully.

Cant have that, now can we?

From across the room, a familiar figure watched, brilliant green eyes raking over the sleeping boy with an unseen heat.

Draco was naked except for the silk sheet twisted around his legs.

Reaching the boy s side, Harry ran his fingertips lightly over the young heirs lips, up to the strong line of his cheekbone. He had to taste him. Harry s blood lust stirred deep inside him. He knew he could not resist the temptation much longer.

The world expected certain things from you when your name was Harry James Potter.

Bravery, honesty, honor and above all else an unspoiled innocence. Harry worked hard not to disappoint and so far he had managed to keep up the facade in school and in public despite the fact that even before he was a vampire, he had been most excruciatingly human.

But here, where no eyes could see, here he could be weak. He could bend to the temptation that brought him to his knees, and touch this beautiful, infuriating boy that had been a part of his life for the last few years. Tonight he intended to be more than just a dream to Draco, and tonight he also fully intended to take more than just blood from his nemesis.

Potter? Draco murmured sleepily, husky voice barely a whisper.

The fogged question, in a sleep slurred voice caused the darker boy before him to jerk a bit straighter, his body stiffening to keep his control about him. It amazed him how much he was affected by that sound, a hungry needful sliver imbedded itself into his soul and he could not have left the room now even if it meant his destruction to stay.

This was it - the moment of no return.

Malfoy s eyes went wide as he realized the boy standing by his bed was not a dream. He sat up clutching his sheets to him as his cheeks flushed with anger and something else he would rather not think about.

What are you doing here Potter? Draco demanded snidely, You cant be here! Get out!

"I can do anything I want, for as long as I want, any time that I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me Malfoy." Harry smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine.

Draco was quaking with shock and rage. Harry could smell the anger rolling off him like a fog.

Get out NOW Potter, the blond brat hissed as he reached for his wand on his bedside table, get out or ill hex your bollocks off!

Draco wasn't sure if he liked the hungry gleam in Harry's eyes. Or if he liked it a little too much.

You should know better than to be here Potter! He spat, pointing his wand.

"You re the one who should know better Malfoy, and soon you will." Harry saw him flinch at his words. He heard Draco s blood pumping through his veins more rapidly. He was petrified, and Harry was delighted.

The vampire moved so quickly the blond never stood a chance as he knocked Draco s wand from his hand and grasped him around his neck. Draco s breathing was raspy, ragged in its rhythm and much louder. He threw a hand up to claw at the arm that was pinning him to the bed by his throat.

"Draco, you really should know better than to threaten me by now." Harry purred silkily.

The glint in Harry's eye must have warned him of what to expect as Draco feebly tried to call out. Potter squeezed his throat, softly, at just the right places and pressed harder.

Draco was sweating, breathing hard and writhing on the bed when Harry moved between his legs. He gave one last strangled cry out into the night before closing his eyes in surrender.

Harry s clothes came off in a flash and he was on him, holding Draco's hands above his head, grinding his cock into his thigh.

The demon covered his victims mouth with his own, stealing his cries, his tongue surging in to take possession. He nibbled at Draco's bottom lip, pressing with his fangs just hard enough to scratch the surface. Harry groaned aloud as a tiny sweet trickle of blood snaked into his mouth.

Tears streaking down his cheeks, his screams muffled by Harry's brutal kiss, Draco submerged under the molten flow of desire and was consumed.

Harry nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent deeply. "I can smell your fear and your desire." Draco let his head fall back against his pillow. The length of Harry s cock chafed against his thigh as his lips found his ear, his neck. The wet tip of his tongue fucked the sensitive skin near Draco s jugular, and it was a damned erotic sensation.

You want me, Draco. It was'nt a question, merely a statement of fact.

Draco shuddered with the exquisite torment and moaned loudly.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it."

"Hurt me." Draco softly whispered. If he had been human Harry never would have heard him, but since he was a vampire, he was able to hear him perfectly.

As the Slytherin prince watched, Harry slithered down his body and bent his head, tongue darting out to lick along the femoral artery of his inner thigh. It was one of his favorite places to feed. His mouth was cool and the contrast to Draco s heated skin sent shivers of excitement through his lower body. Harry s cock, already hard with anticipation, pulsed strongly against his belly.

He let his tongue flick back and forth over the raised, faint blueness of the succulent vein.

With Harry s face still pressed against the blonds groin, his lips parted and he punctured the smooth skin. Draco cried out and arched his back off the bed. The bite was sharp and piercing; white-hot heat roared up his thigh bleeding into his groin and setting his cock aflame. The pain was intense; his hands gripped at the messy brunet curls as he strained to pull away from his attacker.

Guttural, wordless moans escaped Harry as his fangs slipped into Draco. It had seemed like forever, that moment between longing and feeling his chosen one s soft, fragile flesh part beneath his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat from the wound and slid his tongue along the skin.

Harry felt Draco struggling beneath him as he continued to feed. His eyes closed as the hot, thick liquid filled his mouth before sliding down his throat. The purebloods taste was like wine, addictive and oh so sweet. After a minute he released him, licking the last of the blood from the tiny punctures. Harry sat up, and watched as the red rivulet trickled down Draco s thigh. He slowly licked the trail of blood, leading to his sensitive balls.

The stab marks were already beginning to heal.

Harry knew Draco was hard, throbbing and he reached with one hand and started stroking him. The pleasure, after the pain, was extreme and the blond fought against coming. Harry gave his cock a slow hard pull, then swiped his thumb across the very tip.

Ready for me Malfoy? He inquired mockingly. As if it really mattered.

Harry's smile broadened, showing his long fangs. "Ah, I see that you are." He traced his fingers down Draco's belly to cup his crotch in a cool palm. He squeezed. Heat and lust rocketed up the blonds spine and detonated in the back of his skull. He arched up hard against Harry's hand, and shouted. "Oh, fuck!"

Tiny bolts of razor sharp bliss streaked straight down to his core as Harry s lips pressed to the leaking tip of his cock. Tension coiled tight in his belly and a wet throb struck him. A soft whine escaped his lips.

Draco winced then shuddered as he felt Harry's fangs scrape against the sides of his cock, making it twitch and harden even more. The fiend took all of him down his throat and began to move back and forth, sliding his tongue along the shaft with every movement. Reaching his hand up to join his mouth he began to pump Draco s aching cock in a blur, literally fucking him with his lips. Draco yelped and started pouring into his mouth, shooting his cum deep to the back of his throat.

His fingers snarled in the vampire's ebony hair, forcing Harry's nose deep into curly blond pubic hair as he pumped his cock harder and faster between the soft lips of his kneeling assailant. Harry managed to worm his own fingers between Draco s legs and grope his big, heavy balls as he sucked and licked the fiercely thrusting shaft in his mouth, swallowing every drop before pulling away.

Harry spread his legs indecently wider and ogled his prize. Draco's naked body was amazing. All tight and hard and white; except for the long hard piece of flesh still jutting out between his legs that was a deep rose color. The chiseled planes of his face were repeated in his torso and the finely cut muscles beneath the skin.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to surrender under the touch of his demon lover.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered through swollen bitten lips, shivering as he licked at his own blood. "Fuck my arse Potter."

Almost tenderly, Harry caressed the silvery curls near his nape, brushing them away from his ear. "Roll over."

Draco hesitated for just a moment, his eyes darting around the room as one last minuscule splinter of self preservation made him look for escape. It was as though Harry could read his mind.

If you try to get away there will be HELL to pay! Do I make myself clear?" the devil Gryffindor roared.

No please! Draco stammered, "I wont.

The vampire chuckled darkly at the boys obvious fear. Get on your knees Malfoy.

Harry growled as he pounced back on the bed by his feet, knelt down and bit his arse cheek, making Draco cry out from the sudden pain.

"Spread your legs Malfoy, its time you knew your Master." The demon rumbled, threat and a bit of smoldering rage back in his voice.

Shivering madly Draco did as he was ordered.

Harry s tongue, thinning slimmer than a serpents; drove into his arsehole through the puckered opening into hot inner tissues. Draco cried out and tried to move, to buck him off but to no avail. Harry's claws dug into his hips to hold him as he tongue fucked the Slytherin mercilessly, until he was little more than a trembling lump of goo.

After releasing him, Harry stood tall between the wizard s spread legs, feeling him quake slightly. Experimentally he ran his hands down Draco s back and buttocks, enjoying the feel of his frightened quivering.

The blood lust was rising faster than he could control it as the scent of Draco s sumptuous blood filled his nostrils. Harry bent his head and ground his cock into the small of his back as he savagely bit into his neck.

Draco whimpered loudly and pushed back against his attacker even as his body writhed in agony.

"Begging to be punished, aren t you Malfoy? Are you going to scream when I take you?" Harry teased.

"Probably." Draco admitted breathlessly, though so far his cries had not been so much from pain as need.

"Lift your arse."

Draco groaned as Harry s fingertips brushed over the puckered flesh there and then delicately pushed inside. He only stretched him for a few short moments. The vampires craving was too strong and he had waited too long.

He felt Harry position himself behind him and then the first probing touch of cock against his arse. Draco whimpered, hips moving now in fear, and mewling before his master; who he knew would take him no matter what he did now.

Without warning Harry breached the shaking blond boy, forcing the head of his cock past the resisting ring of muscles, hissing as he buried half his throbbing flesh in the tight heat. Harry growled to him as his thick cock head entered Malfoy's arse.

The vampire struggled to tame his inner demon and the fierce need to drive himself brutally inside as he waited for his lover to open to him.

Draco tried desperately to force himself to relax as he felt the length of Harry stretching him to the point of torture. Inch by slow inch, the vampire continued to push. Every time he thought he couldn t take anymore, Harry would force another inch inside. Draco grabbed the sheets, he knew Harry was going to hurt him. He had asked him to, and Harry always kept his promises.

Please. I ah . I can t Draco cried out, lost between the pleasure and the pain.

You can. Harry barked, roughly continuing to push inside, You can and you will Malfoy ... You have no choice.

Harry suspected quite rightly that Draco got off on the pain, and he was loving every second of giving it to him. With out any other lubrication or warning the brunet vampire shoved his hard meaty cock all the way in to the hilt. Draco screamed out in distress but he received no mercy, Harry cruelly jabbed away at his hurting arsehole.

"You'll love it Malfo." Harry grunted in his ear. "All good whore's do."

Draco s mind swam with disbelief, how had he come to this? Harry Bloody Potter viciously penetrating his anus, taking him as if it were his due. His body was jerking loosely, like a doll's body, to Harry's frantic movements inside him.

Draco felt the brush of Harry s pubic hair against his arse cheeks. He was completely inside, so deep inside. And Harry was right; Draco was enthralled with this new feeling. So full, so stretched. Once he got past the pain, the pleasure was well worth it. Their balls touched, almost caressing each other, tenderness beneath the violence.

Harry bent down and grabbed Draco s cock in his hand and began pumping away furiously as he fucked him harder and harder.

The combined sensations of Harry s hard cock driving inside him, and his cool hand stroking him; drove Draco barmy. His hands fisted, grabbing the sheets in a death-grip. He pumped his hips back at the vampire s, forcing him to drive faster and deeper inside him.

Harder, Potter, please, faster, now, oh god, harder now!

Harry complied and began fucking him faster and harder, grunting as their bodies made contact with each down stroke. Draco could feel him deep inside; leaning closer to him, his lips finding his neck and Harry sucked on it, his hips thrusting down onto him. Harry whispered, Mmm like that lover?

Yes! Draco hissed, Harder!

You want more slut?" Harry began riding him as hard as he possibly could.

Draco swore, his face flushing with shame even as he hissed again, Yes! His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth gaped wide open as Potter slammed inhumanly hard into his prostate.

Harry stirred his hips faster and looked down at his scrumptious prey one last time; and then a wicked smile came to his face as he opened his mouth. His fangs sank into Draco s neck one final time and all he could hear was the sound of a frenetically beating heart mixed with a delicious scream...

Draco cried out as fangs sank deeper. He tried to pull away but it was no use.

"Go ahead and fight me. I like it when you fight me Malfoy." The vampire hissed.

Harry laughed as his huge cock hammered in and out of Draco, harder and faster as the sucking at his throat became more greedy.

The vampire jerked out of him and swiftly twisted Draco onto his back, and lifted his legs before ramming viciously back into him.

Panting for breath, Draco looked up into Harry's fierce green stare and was unable to look away. Power He was looking at raw naked power. He shuddered, right on the trembling edge of release as Harry bit into his own wrist and pressed it to his open mouth before returning to feed at his neck.

Draco felt the heat of vampire blood seeping into his veins. The combination of Harry's sweet blood filling his mouth, the fangs in his throat suckling and the huge cock in his arse was too much for him. It was forbidden and wicked and he absolutely loved it. Draco screamed bloody murder as he came.

His orgasm raged and subsided, then raged again as the vampire continued to drive deep inside his sore body.

Harry tried, later he would think back and wonder how he had held out, but he tried to, and yet, the moment he caught Draco s lust filled silver gaze, he knew there was no holding back any longer. His hips thrust and thrust into him, Harry's eyes closed tight and his nails sank into the blonds firm hips, gripping tightly as he lost every vestige of control.

Harry bucked against his body in fluid motions while his mouth remained attached to his throat like a baby to its mother's teat, he felt Draco convulsing around him and he knew without a doubt; they were both lost.

His climax came with bruising force as he held the blonds trembling body in place beneath him, ferociously pumping his seed into his lover. HIS.

You belong to me Malfoy... tonight and forever." Harry rasped, as he emptied himself inside the shaking boy.

They lay there panting afterwards. Both too drained to move for a few moments.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, stroking his face gently.

The blond moaned plaintively, his eyelids fluttering closed.

By the time Draco found the strength to open his eyes again, Harry was gone.


End file.
